


We survive together

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: The Zombie saga [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Character Death, Cigarettes, Cigars, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Gun Violence, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic Revealed, Medicinal Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Past, Past Abuse, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad and Happy, Self-Sacrifice, Survival, Vodka, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Hat Kid,Cooking Cat,Mustache kid,Grooves, Conductor and his grandchildren. We're supposedly the only ones who survived a virus that spread out,the 5 along with 6 children are trying to get to find other life so they could try to find a cure. They need to try and survive while fighting off zombies and other treats to their trip. On the way,they develop deep connections to each other..maybe even feelings to one another.
Relationships: Cooking Cat/Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid/Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Series: The Zombie saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639690
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. The world is ending,but we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Man..I had this idea and had to write it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [quick opening to the story]  
> After Mustache girl got attacked,the team resorted to wait her healing in a gas area but then a horde come letting them run away to find somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get used to the website like how it doesn't AUTO SAVE your work.

"I found something!" Hat Kid yelled getting everyone's attention,She a giant leaf she found and walked over the the injured member of the team. She wrapped it around the hooded girl's leg that was bleeding,"Thanks,man..that hurt." MG said sitting up,"next time don't be so careless. Please. We can't lose another member." Hat Kid said worried. MG laughed scratching her head.

The group gathered their belongings and left the empty hospital carrying nuts,canned foods,and bottled water that'll last them some time,they started to walk Hat kid was helping MG walk since she was having trouble standing. The group walked out the hospital looking around at the ruined buildings,Grooves was carrying 3 of Conductor's grandchildren while the other three were in the owl's hands sleeping,"How long until we find other life except ourselves?" Cooking cat asked holding all their supplies,"hopefully not long. But we can't risk making promises that it'll be soon." Grooves said trying to give off a smile but it was hard knowing the truth.

The group walked until their legs gave out,which lead them to a gas station near Mafia Town,"we could stay here. We could always need more supplies." Cooking looked insides making sure there wasn't any zombies,"I suppose this will do. Not as comfy at the hospital but it will do." MG said looking around. The group walked in Grooves barricaded the entrance so no zombies could get in.

Hat kid sat MG against a wall relaxing her leg,"I'll get the food cooking. How about tomato soup?" She asked rummaging through the bag,"that's fine,as long as there enough to feed 11 of us." Conductor said laying his grandchildren down on a sleeping bag so they can rest,Grooves smiled at him happy that he was able to take care of the kids and survive the end of the life. A smell of tomatoes and fire filled the small room that they were in,Cooking found a fire grate and pot so she could make the soup,Hat kid looked in the aisles to find something that they would need,"bandages,batteries,matches,card? Do we need cards?" "We could always need entertainment." MG said looking through the supplies. Cooking took 11 bowels 6 were small,she poured the soup into the bowels.

She gave them to the members the soup and giving the 6 smaller ones to Conductor and Grooves,the owl took the one of the children and fed them along with the moon penguin,"mhmh! This is amazing!" Hat Kid said eating joyfully,"even though we don't have nice food,I'm glad we have food that is warm considering we just ate cold things when we were in the hospital." MG said eating slowly,the group ate slowly since they needed to make sure there wasn't any dead life near that would try to attack

Night fell as it had ended only a few hours ago. Conductor,Cooking,the children,and Hat Kid was asleep. Grooves and MG were up for many reasons regarding everyone's safety,The hooded girl was smoking so she could think and Grooves was watching to make sure everything was in order holding a shotgun. MG looked at her leg that was still trying to heal,"damn zombie..got me good." "yeah..That's why you should think before you act." Grooves said,"If I think..then I won't be able to save those who are in danger. If Conductor were in danger then you would save him with out thinking..wouldn't you?"

The penguin looked over at the owl who was his rival but he liked,"I..suppose so..Is that what you did for Hat Kid didn't you?" "yeah..She's a pest..but she's the only one who cared about me." MG said looking at the hatted girl,that's when a zombie's groan was heard. Grooves took the gun and pointed it at the door,the zombie of a mafia member came out but was stopped when Grooves shot him dead. The ones that were asleep awoke,"what happened?!" Hat Kid yelled,Grooves looked out the gas station to see hordes of zombie coming towards them,"Get packed! Their coming!" Grooves said shooting more of them,Conductor grabbed the children and placed them in a open bag that gave them air to breathe,Cooking packed her stuff into the supplies bag,Hat Kid grabbed a knife and walked out to help Grooves fight off the horde. Cooking placed MG on her back and ran out alongside Conductor,Grooves and Hat Kid joined too.

The group ran through the woods not stopping,but that's when Cooking tripped. A zombie got on top of her and tried to bite her,Hat Kid shot the zombie causing him to fall over. She grabbed the cat who was stunned and ran to catch up with the group. The group continued to run until they were sure that they lost the horde,"Is everyone ok?!" Grooves asked catching his breath,everyone nodded taking in their own breaths. Cooking was silent as she covered her arm,"Are you ok?" Hat Kid asked,"Yeah..just surprised that happened." She said laughing a bit. The group started to walk again as the sun rose for another day.


	2. Back to Dead Birds Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group end up at a familiar place that brought back pleasant and unpleasant memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Yay!

The group walked along a dirt road as clouds covered the sky,Hat Kid held a bat as she took the lead looking around for no zombies. Conductor felt very tired after holding the kids for about 5 hours,"Let me carry them." Grooves said taking the 6 birds that were still in the bag,"thanks Grooves..I appreciate it.." Conductor said feeling less weight on him,"How much longer do we need to go?" Cooking asked holding MG still,"Well..if we find shelter..then we'll stay there." MG said said holding an empty gun since she wasn't allowed to hold a filled one for many reasons. The group was quiet once again until a sound of the undead was heard,Hat Kid pointed her gun in the direction of the sound and stood her ground.

The dead walking of an owl came out the trees and landed a blow to the head with a bluet,Hat Kid looked at the body and kicked it to make sure it was dead,"It's an express owl..we never seen one around before." Grooves said,Conductor walked over to it and learned who it was,"Poor bastard. He didn't deserve to die this young." Conductor said feeling a sort of guilt hurt him. Cooking looked where the owl came from and saw a building,"Looks like he came from there." She said pointing out it. The group walked towards that building to see it was the studio they were all familiar with,

"Dead Birds Studios..It's still..here.." Grooves said looking at the old place he spent all his time with,Conductor was also looking at the building..not too ruined and looks stable,but the path that cars would go through to get in and out was now covered in cracks and grass peaked through it. Hat Kid walked towards the door and pushed it open,she pointed her gun around that had a flashlight on it. No life.

She signaled everyone to come in,Conductor didn't move..he was afraid to go back in. Grooves grabbed his hand and pulled him in,the group looked around but was hard to since it was dark,"I'll find a light source,Cooking make a fire to keep the place lit while I find it..there must be bit of power left." Hat Kid said walking into right door that belonged to Grooves,"I'm coming too! I..I'd like to look at the old place to see what changed." Conductor said,"Ok..Grooves give him a gun for protection." The penguin have the owl a shotgun,"Be safe,ok?" "Don't worry. I'll be ok." He said walking into his studio area.

Conductor looked around at the area he spent too much time on,he noticed so many things he over looked before the incident. He walked onto one of the sets and noticed a crudely drawn version of himself,"how come I never notice this?" Conductor asked looking at it more. He looked at the set more and noticed a lot of thing he over looked when he was directing,the Conductor looked at the chair he sat in millions of times and noticed a dried blood stein on it. He looked at his arm,a series of cuts were visible since his blazer was torn when he was trying to escape the zombies that somehow found their way to the studio.

He sighed deeply and looked around more to forget about that but bad memories filled this area even more as he saw a pair of scissors lying there,"No..No..It's not real..stop thinking about it.." He said as he walked away holding his arms to get those visions out,"ÄWÈ~ whå†'§ †hê må††êr? Ärê ¥ðµ §¢årêÐ ð£ mê ñðw? þå†h†ï¢.." Conductor covered his ears starting to cry,"C͎o͎n͎n͎o͎r͎~͎ ͎C͎o͎m͎e͎ ͎o͎u͎t͎ ͎s͎w͎e͎e͎t͎i͎e͎.͎.͎C͎O͎M͎E͎ ͎O͎U͎T͎ ͎O͎R͎ ͎I͎'͎l͎l͎ ͎K͎I͎L͎L͎ ͎Y͎O͎U͎!͎ ͎H͎e͎h͎e͎.͎.͎s͎o͎ ͎t͎h͎a͎t͎'͎s͎ ͎h͎o͎w͎ ͎i͎t͎'͎s͎ ͎g͎o͎ ͎b͎e͎ ͎h͎u͎h͎?͎ ͎F͎i͎n͎e͎.͎.͎S͎o͎ ͎b͎e͎ ͎i͎t͎.͎.͎" The unpleasant imagery popped into his mind along with that man he 'loved',"Conductor? Are you ok?" The owl looked over and saw Grooves standing there,"yeah..just..a lot of unpleasant memories." He said walking towards the exit,"alright,We're about to make lunch."

"Christ,this place is a lot bigger then I remember." Hat Kid said walking through the storage area looking for the power box,she walked past a lot of boxes and through a tight crack where a door was supposed to be. The girl hummed a song as she pointed her gun around waiting for any life to come jumping at her,"we could stay here for awhile. Since there's no other life-" That's when a zombie of a moon penguin popped out getting a shot into his head,"Never mind,still infected in zombies." She said kicking the corpse. Hat Kid kept walking till she found a power box which had multiple dead zombies near it,"huh..they must have been someone here who killed them before us." Hat kid said flipping the switch,the lights flickered as they turned on.

"Yay! The lights are on!" Cooking said excited,Mustache looked at the scenery not knowing what this place was or is. Grooves looked over at Conductor who was looking out into nothing,"are you ok?" he snapped back into reality,"yeah! I'm fine,no need to worry about me!" Conductor said smiling slightly,Hat kid returned with not as many bullets before,"sweet,lights are on!" She said walking back into the circle. Cooking placed the now cooked mushroom soup into the 11 bowels giving them to everyone in the circle,"So what's the estimated time till I walk again?" Mustache asked putting a carving knife up,"Well..you didn't break a bone..thank god,but it's still badly sprained..about 5 days or so. I'm not sure..I'm not a doctor." Grooves said.

The red hooded girl sighed putting a spoon full of soup in her mouth,the baby owls were feed,Cooking was cleaning up the cooking supplies,Hat kid was trying to find something that didn't seem important,"What are you looking-" "FOUND IT!" She yelled picking up a orb. Everyone seemed puzzled,"Check it! This is left from my timepieces before the outbreak! If we can find more,then I can re-power my Spaceship and get help!" She yelled athletically

"Really? So we just have to visit every place you've been?" Conductor asked,"yep! We need to go to Mafia town and the Mafia diner next!" "uh..so many unpleasant memories.." Cooking groaned leaning back,Mustache looked at her bowel sadly,"You ok?" "no..that was the place we broke our friendship..I don't think it was fair of me to walk out on you.." Hat kid hugged her friend,"But that's in the past! Let's move forward to a better understanding!" The hooded girl blushed,"ohhhh~" "Shut up Grooves!!"

Night came back like it did every time. Conductor was sleeping with his grandchildren,Cooking was sleeping using the supplies bag as a pillow which seemed uncomfortable,Hat Kid was sleeping as well and the only people awake was Mustache and Grooves who were standing guard,"So..if we have to get out..we need more of these time orb things?" "I guess..Hat Kid knows more about this then I do darling." "yeah..she's pretty smart.." Mustache looked at the girl who's hat was off but she seemed peaceful. She took off her hood and placed it over Hat kid,"looks like someone cares a lot about a certain pest~" "Shut up Grooves!!!"


	3. The long haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes it's a reference to that book. They're just going to be walking a lot but had to stop and rest since Cooking has a fever and there is another group of survivors)

"Everybody ready to go yet?" Groove asked as he looked around one last time,"Almost,just gotta get my cooking pots." Cooking said trying the put a pot in the bag,"Can't you carry that?" Hat Kid asked,"No. I have to carry MG so I need to get it to fit." "I can do it!" Hat kid said happily,"Oh really? Thank you,That would be very helpful!" MG was ok with it too for many reasons,once Conductor got his grandchildren up it was time to go back on the road.

"On the road again..I just can't to get on the road again!" Hat Kid sang as she carried MG,"We've been walking for 2 hours. I think we've been on the road long enough." Cooking said. Grooves and Conductor were silent,"But the songs catchy! Don't tell me that it isn't!" "I guess it is. I'm not a fan but-" "OK! I think I can walk from here!" MG said tired of listening to the two talk,"You sure? It's only been 2 days." Hat kid said worried,"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." The hooded girl started to stand but trebled a bit,"See? All better!" She said walking ahead limping a bit.

The group was quiet once again looking around the woods for any source of movement,Cooking looked kinda..sick..Hat Kid was the one to notice,"Are you ok?" "Oh yes! It's just so cold..and..it's..like the middle of winter..and..I'm in a jacket but it's ripped! So..I'm just feeling cold..really..really cold." She said. A sudden breeze came by showing that winter was here,"Damn..and this thing started in..what Spring?" MG asked,"I think so Lass..." The group continued to walk.

"If I die..can you send me to space." Hat Kid asked,Mg looked at her with a scared expression,"NO! YOU WON'T DIE!!!!" MG hugged her tightly not letting go,"Let go of her MG." Conductor said. The group continued to walk but it was stopped when Cooking started to slow down,"Are you sure your ok?" The cat coughed a bit,"Yes! I'm fine..I..I just think I need to rest." "We can't stop moving,if we do then we'll most likely get cought by an ambush." Grooves said,Hat Kid went over to Cooking and touched her forehead,"She's burning up! We need to stop!" "but-" Hat Kid took the bag of supplies out,"Let's go over here to rest!"

A bullet was shot was heard sending magpies flying in the shy,"Lots of zombies..no food or medical supplies." Bow said picking up another zombie and kicking it to the side,"Mafia has found another non life source." A mafia goon said pointing towards another zombie,"Somebody needs to give him a gun." Bow shot the zombie. The 2 walked back to a camp where 5 other people were waiting.

"Did you find anything?" Badge seller asked sitting on a log next to Vanessa(human) as she tried to cook,"Not really..we have a bunch of zombies brains. Walrus said he needed them for something." Bow said putting a sack of brains down,she looked around just seeing the white seals running around,"Um..wheres Snatcher?" "He's in his tent weeping like the big baby he is." Vanessa said annoyed she burned whatever she was making.

The girl with bow walked into a purple tent seeing the shadow laying down,"Are you ok?" "I..I could have saved her..if I just went in to find her..I would have saved her!" Bow sat on his bed,"Cooking Cat? I think she'll be fine,I believe that Hat kid and Mustache are ok. We just need hope!" She said trying to bring up his spirit,"Those zombies would have killed her..she's so smart..they can smell brains..she has brains.."

"That's..good?" Snatcher started to cry,"Don't worry! They might be ok! We can only bet!" A sudden light was brought when someone opened the tent flap,"Walrus said it's dinner time. Hurry up." Empress said annoyed,Bow Kid stood up,"Are you coming?" "No.." Empress rolled her eyes. The two walked over to the fire-pit,"Hey don't look so sad,more food for us." The cat said nudging her a bit.

"Sorry if it's a bit burned.." Vanessa said giving out the plates of dried peaches,rice,and beans,"It's fine,we can't really have any good food since we need to save it." Walrus said eating his food,Empress reached into her bag,"I think..it's time-" She held out 2 bottles of vodka,"to put these to good use." "Hold up..where did you find those?" Badge seller asked as Vanessa took on and sniffed it,"Oh! It's the good kind!" "Well,today,I got bored so I went for a walk. On my way,I found a house. So I went inside and found vodka! It didn't have anything else worth value besides the vodka..and these cards." She took a deck of cards out,"Sweet find!" Walrus said taking the bottle from Vanessa an chugging it down his throat,"Save some for Mafia!"

Bow sat in her tent looking upward,"I hope their ok.." "Who?" Empress asked as she drank what was left of the second bottle of vodka,"The guys..Hat kid,Mustache girl,Cooking Cat,Grooves,and Conductor..I hope their ok.." Bow said sitting up,"I bet they are..their smart,they'll get out of it. All we have to do..is survive til someone finds us." Empress said laying back on her bed,Bow laid back down holding a ribbon that reminded her of that night.

_A snap of a photo was heard as a group of people laughed,"Perfect! Dead Birds Studio's 10th year anniversary photo!" Bow yelled as she looked at the photo,"10 years? Has it been that long?" Grooves asked,"I lost track of time..working with you has been a big experience for me." Conductor said happily,Hat Kid looked around at the room where Express Owls,Moon Penguins,Metro cats,and other Mafia's were talking and enjoying the food Cooking Cat had made. Even Vanessa was here! She was talking to Empress about nothing worth interest. The party was taken place on Hat Kid's ship since the studio was under cleaning,but Hat Kid didn't mind,she enjoyed having company around but didn't like it when one of Conductor's grandchildren grabbed her diary. Didn't he have 5? When the heck did he have 6? Her thoughts were bumbled when she got a_ _message,she opened it on her phone. It was a news flash_

_'Beware of green flying orbs in the sky,if they hit then get out imminently.' Puzzled she looked around at everyone who seemed to got the message,"What the hell? Should we be concerned about this?" Vanessa asked,"I thing we should..everybody go home and-" Her words were stopped when something hit the ship,"What was that?!" Hat kid checked her ship system but everything was down,"Sh**! Ok..Ok..everything is down..no need to panic! Mom told you what to do in this striation!" But everything went blank as a sudden crash was heard and screamed filled._

Hat kid looked around as she placed a wet rag over Cooking's head,"I'll be on watch. You guys sleep." "But-" "Grooves you haven't slept in 3 days,you need rest..I have this under control." She said smiling reassuringly,"Alright..if your sure. If something bad happens just wake me up ok?" "Alright!" Hat Kid said happily. She grabbed a gun and sat on a log ready to attack if a zombie came,Grooves fell asleep next to Conductor.

Everything was silent,Hat Kid looked into the fire as she saw silhouettes dance in it,"I wonder if the others got out.." She said as she looked up at the sky. Ever since that event,she blamed herself for the death of almost everyone. When they got to the escape pods she along with her group were put into an escape pod along with the others,they were separated and Cooking was upset that her and Snatcher were separated. But not a lot more people could get in one.

She looked around and found a mafia zombie walk towards her,she stood up and shot it in the head. Hat Kid looked at Mustache girl who was sleeping against the log,the hat wearing girl took off her coat and placed it on her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At least,she had some reasons to be happy.

Meanwhile

Bow Kid didn't sleep all night,even when Walrus was keeping guard. She had no reason to sleep worrying that the ones she loved was in danger and she couldn't save them,that was a recurrent nightmare she would have. Empress was sleeping peacefully since she had nobody besides Vanessa who worry about her,Bow got out the tent taking a pack of cigarettes with her,all she needs is to relax.

"Mind if I smoke here?" She asked as she sat near the fire,"sure kid. As long as you share." Walrus said holding a shotgun,Bow gave him 2 cigarettes. She lit hers with the fire so did Walrus,"I never knew you smoked." He said,"Ever since this thing started..I need anything to clear my head.." She said as she exhales the smokes. Walrus does the same,"Not the same with my cigars..but it'll do.." He said looking around,"What do you think happened to the rest..you know..Hat Kid,Conductor,DJ Grooves,Cooking Cat,and The Conductors Grand Children?" Bow asked.

Walrus exhaled his smoke and sighed,"I think they might be dead..if they were alive then they would have turned up..but it's been 9 months..no sign of any life besides us..so..I think their dead." "I believe their still alive. As long as Hat kid is with them..they will have hope..and I still have hope that one day..this will all go away..and we can all laugh again." Bow said as she exhaled,"We can still laugh now..like. What is a greedy cat who joined us because her city was infested with zombies,called?" "Um..who-" "Empress." Bow snickered a bit,"That's a good one! Mean..but a good one!" the two laughed as the moon was lowered to bring a new day.


	4. Bad things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow Kid's team was having a normal day til a zombie ambush came  
> Hat Kid's team then lose a member..
> 
> Bad things

"Fish is ready!" Vanessa said holding a plate of delicious food she didn't burn this time,Empress stretched her arms happy to see another day,"Sweet. That smells amazing!" She said taking one off the plate. Bow was beside the lake using a knife to carve a spike,"Hey,V made fish. Want some?" Badge asked walking up beside her,"No..I'm good. I just ate some berries." Bow said smiling,"Where did you find berries?" "I carry some around. You know,just in case." She said going back to her carving.

Walrus gathered his seal crew as they were jumping around and brought them into a pile,Snatcher was still in his tent thinking,Mafia was eating fish along with Empress and Vanessa,and Badge was cutting up wood. The team was minding their own business when zombie noises were heard,Walrus looked over grabbing his gun,"Everyone,pack your things!" Walrus yelled,everyone ran into their tents and started to pack

Bow started to put everything in a sack not caring if it was neat or not. Empress was also throwing things in,the two grabbed their tent and packed it as well. The time everyone was packed the zombie horde was here. They all started to run while Walrus send bullets into their heads,Bow was so busy packing..she forgot something important to her.

"I think..we lost them.." Vanessa said leaning against a tree trying to gain her balance,"I..I think so too.." Walrus said also out of breath. Everyone looked at each other to make sure they were ok,"We need to find somewhere new to stay. Before it turns night." Everyone agreed. Bow looked through her stuff to make sure she had everything but then realized she forgotten something important,"My ribbon!" She yelled turning attention to her,"I need to go back!" "What?! No! Are you crazy?!" Empress yelled.

Bow tried to turn around but the cat grabbed her arm,"Let go of me!" "I'm not letting you kill yourself over a stupid ribbon!" Bow kid looked at her with wide eyes,"It's more then a simple ribbon! You would never understand!" Bow yelled trashing about,"It's just a ribbon!" Bow was able to free her arm and run away,"Bow!" Walrus screamed watching her run,"Badge,go after her!" The seller nodded and ran after her.

When he finally cought up to her,she was just standing there looking,"What's-" He looked over and saw thousands of zombies around the camp,there on the ground laid the ribbon but was surrounded by the zombies,"It's not worth it." He said putting a hand on her shoulder,a sudden sniffle was heard,"But..it's the only thing I have left." She said tears going down her face,"I know..but we can't risk losing you." Bow wiped the tears out her eyes and turned around,"Let's go.." She said walking beside the seller.

_Chaos insured as the ship was hit. Bow looked around for Hat Kid and saw her running towards a door along with many others. She ran in as well and saw that there was escape pods an people were getting in. Hat Kid put her in one pushing everyone into one,"Wait! What about you?!" She yelled as Hat kid was about to close her pod,"I'll be fine,you just have to live." "I'm not leaving you!" The girl looked at her and smiled_ _reassuring her everything was going to be ok,she took the ribbon off her hat and gave it to her,"Take this..when I get to earth..you come look for me. This is to make sure you can get through this without me." Bow took it tears going down her face. Hat Kid shut the pod sending it to earth._

Hat Kid had dozed off and awoke seeing everyone awake,"I'm taking the next shift." Conductor said packing his stuff,MG was standing normally as she was reloading her gun,"Finally..I can use a full one now." She said happily,"Just be careful next time ok?" Hat kid asked putting her cape back on,she looked over at Cooking who looked more healthier now,"Are you feeling better?" "Yeah! A rest helped!" She said happily,"That's great! Everyone ready to go?" Hat kid asked taking her gun and bat. Everyone nodded happily,and once again,they were on the road,

Conductor didn't hold his grandchildren,they followed behind him since both he and Grooves were very tired and couldn't handle the extra weight,"What would you rather fight..a bunch of kindergartners with knives..or a bunch of midgets with knives?" MG asked,"A bunch of kindergartners,that would be fun." Conductor said laughing a bit,"Midgets cause I don't hurt kids." Grooves said looking ahead,"Neither! I don't hurt people!" Hat Kid yelled. Cooking was silent as she walked,the group stopped seeing her like that,"Are you sick? Do we need to stop again?" Hat Kid asked. Cooking took the supplies bag off her back and gave it to MG,"I don't think I can go on." "What are you talking about?!" The cat sighed as she rolled her her sleeve.

In horror the group looked at the zombie bite in her skin,"What..happened?!" MG yelled holding back tears,"It happened when we were in the gas station..when I tripped and fell..the zombie got me. For 2 days,I was able to fight back the infection but I think my strength has faded.." Conductor covered his mouth,"Y..You can't die! Snatcher will..will be devastated to hear that you'd died! You have to fight it!" Hat Kid protested tears going down her face. Cooking smiled,"It'll be fine..He'll forget me..and move on.." Tears filled the eyes of everyone except the children who were running around.

"I'll tell everyone..You guys said hi..Now go.." She said smiling,The birds grabbed the children but one of them held their arm out towards her,"Cookie!" They said. Conductor started to break down in tears,MG pounded her chest twice and gave her peace,Hat Kid covered her face,"We will never forget you..May heaven be with you." The remaining 4 walked away sadly losing their member. Cooking fell over on a tree losing her sight of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp..I need sleep..I wrote this at like 3..man..I need to sleep..


	5. Getting by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Hat Kid and her group trying to get through losing their friend,this is when things go from bad..to worse

The group was silent just losing their friend putting a weight on their back that cannot be lifted. Hat Kid was the most upset that she couldn't help her,Grooves was fighting back emotion fearing the worst if he gave up his guard,Conductor held his grand children close to him as he was crying softly,and MG was holding the crying girl close to her as she kept her head high not wanting to cry.

The walk was less pleasant now,it was too quiet now,MG was thinking on how they will go on without her. She was their only cook,so what will they do? A zombie noice was heard making the group stop,MG got her gun ready and shot at the noice. Falling out the bushes was the zombie of a Metro Cat,"Man..first Mafia,then The owls and penguins,and now the cats?! What else could be next?" She asked kicking the corpse. They continued to walk.

As the day ended,the group didn't stop,throughout the night they walked not thinking of stopping for rest. Grooves was the first to suggest it,"Where would we even sleep?" Conductor asked holding his grandchildren who were sleeping,"If we don't rest,we won't be ready for when an attack comes. We need to rest." Grooves said looking around,"If we continue then we'll find help more quickly!" "But if one of us get's sick from no sleep then we'll lose another member!" Mg and Hat Kid had to stop them from auguring. But that's when they heard a noice from the far side of them

"Should we..check that out?" Hat Kid walked in front of them and walked into the woods. Everyone stayed back and watched as she walked.

Hat kid came upon a house that seemed abandoned,she took out her gun and point is around to make sure no other life was around. She walked forward into the house only to be bombarded by a jump scare. She fell back screaming causing MG to come running towards her.

"What the hell is that?!" She yelled looking at the fake zombie,"I..I dunno.." Hat Kid stood up shacking slightly,before the turned around,MG decided to search the house in case they had stuff they could need like med kits. MG turned around and entered,"What are you doing?" "I'm NOT leaving perfectly good supplies behind. Don't worry,I'll be done in a moment." Hat Kid sighed leaning against the house.

Grooves and Conductor were watching as the two girl were around the house,Grooves wanted to go but he was concerned about the owl mostly,he seemed the most silent after Cooking died. He placed his hand on his shoulder,"Hey..it'll be-" "GET YUR PECKIN HANDS OFF ME!" Conductor yelled backing away from him. Grooves was shocked,he never used that word since the incident.

The two birds turned around hearing screaming,they ran towards them to see Hat Kid over MG who had a crossbow in her eye,"What happened?!" "I don't know! She came out like this!" The penguin grabbed her and tried to take the bow out her eye.

Bow Kid's team wasn't doing well. Everyone was silent and Bow was still upset she lost the ribbon that meant the world to her,it was the last thing she found hope in. Empress looked over at her,"hey..stop being so sad,being sad is pointless." She said nudging her,"You don't understand..You will never understand." "How so?" "You don't have people who worry about you..and you don't have anyone to worry about." "What's your problem?! Just because you lost a dumb ribbon,doesn't mean you have to act like a douche all of a sudden!"

"Well maybe you should respect people who might find something as small as a ribbon might be very valuable to them!" "Girls! Stop yelling!" Walrus stopped the group to stop the auguring. Bow sighed looking to the side,Empress rolled her eyes annoyed. The group continued to walk in silence til they found a place for the night.

"I..Is it bad?" MG asked as Hat Kid cleaned up the blood around her eye,"It could be worse.." She said smiling reassuringly. The group found a cabin near a lake that had everything they were looking for. Grooves was outside looking around and drinking the liqueur he found in the house,he never drank much but he needed to clear his mind so he needed some alcohol in his blood,Conductor was inside putting the kids down for bed as his mind was blank. Hat Kid placed a patch over her eye,"Will it heal?" "Probably not..the bow was in the eye pretty deep.." MG groaned flopping on the bed.

"Not another injury..First my ankle..now my eye? I really need to take more attention to what I do." "I tried to tell you,but you never listened." "Sorry..Sorry.." Hat kid grabbed her hand,"I would hate it,if something bad happened to you..your my only family.." MG blushed,"I won't put myself in danger if it hurts you." Hat Kid hugged her happily.

Grooves finished his alcohol putting the bottle down beside him,Conductor walked outside and sat beside him,"The kids finally went to sleep. Took awhile..but it wasn't so hard." The owl said sighing,"Do you think the rest got out?" "Yeah..I do..I have hope that they did." Conductor said putting his knees to his chest,silence glossed over. Grooves sighed looking out the lake,"Maybe we could stay here til we find someone." The owl looked at him,"I dunno..What if a horde comes?" Grooves placed a hand over his shoulder,"I'll make sure they don't hurt anyone." Conductor blushed.

The two birds looked out into lake smiling at each other as the stars shined with no moon to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a week or..maybe day i guess..


	6. New Home and New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning returns once again over the new home
> 
> But not so bright happiness for the other team

Hat kid stretched her arms out yawning but was surprised when she felt something soft she was sleeping on,she looked over to see multiple beds lined up but were empty. The brown hair girl walked out the room seeing a light shining brightly through the windows,"Morning!" MG said sitting on a couch eating cereal,"Morning..how's your eye?" Hat Kid asked sitting next to her,"It's getting better,I'm thinking of when it heals I'll replace the bandage with an eye patch! Wouldn't that be cool?!" MG laughed,"That would! Where's Conductor and Grooves?" "They went out to find wood,they said we're living here from now on. Far from hordes and only small amounts of zombies!"

The girl placed her bowel down letting a small burp escape her,"If we stay here,is it possible to find more survivors?" Hat Kid asked watching MG get off the couch,"Possibly..but only time tells." MG said yawning,she walked over to the window and looked out it,"When will they be back?" "They said around mid noon or something." Hat kid walked over to the mustached girl and looked out the window,"Have you ever thought of what would have happened if we never got into the escape pod?" "We would be dead. Like the rest who didn't escape." Hat Kid looked down ashamed,"Hey! It wasn't your fault! It..It was..the asteroids fault! Soon enough,everything will go back to normal in no time!" MG hugged her giving her a smile. The brown haired girl sighed looking out among the lake,"Wanna swim?" Hat kid looked at her and smiled.

"We're low..again..we need to go out." Walrus said as he searched through the supplies. His team was sleeping in a cave staying in the light,"I'll go,the last time I went I was able to find some good stuff." Bow suggested,"I never been outside the group. So this might be fun!" Vanessa said happily,"I guess I'll go too..It might get my mind off of things." Snatcher said getting up. Badge gave them some supplies,"It's not much..but it'll last." "Thank you dear." Vanessa kissed his cheek. Then the three set out to what might be their first..and last trip.

Bow led her group through the forest hacking whatever laid in their path,"We've been walking for 6 hours and still haven't found anything,I think that's a sign we should turn back." Vanessa said looking around nervously,"No,We're close to something. I know we are. Trust me,It's a feeling in my gut." Bow said not stopping,"But what if we get lost?" Snatcher asked,"We won't. As long as I have the compass then everything is fine. Now stop wasting time and hurry up." The group became silent.

Snatcher looked to the side and his eyes widened to find a familer hat on the ground. He stopped and picked it up looking around,"Um..Hello? Let's go!" Vanessa yelled trying to get him to move,"Cooking..she's near.." Bow stopped moving,"How do you-" "I found this! She has to be around!" Snatcher was about to go into that part of the woods but was stopped,"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you get killed over a cat who I think is-" Before Vanessa could say anything a cough was heard.

"That's her!" Snatcher ran towards the sound with Bow and Vanessa following suit,the two cought up seeing the cat on a tree looking up at the sky. But the dream ghost was more then happy to see her again,"Oh..god..I'm so happy..your ok..we can be together again!" He said hugging her happily. Bow walked up to her,"Where's the rest of them? Hat Kid? Do you know where they went? Why are you here?" Cooking didn't respond.

Vanessa then noticed the bite mark on her skin,"Um..we need to go..now.." Bow looked at her confused before seeing the bite mark in her wrist,"S..Snatcher..we..we need to-" in one quick moment Cooking bit into his skin(?) leaving a mark in his own wrist matching hers. Bow took her gun and used her last bullet on her splattering her on the tree,"SNATCHER!!" Vanessa ran towards him,"go..without me.." "No! We can fix this,do we have anything that might slow it down?!" Bow kid shook her head sadly.

The blonde maiden was crying,"I wish you two..the best of luck.." Snatcher said giving a smile,Bow sighed,"Do you want me to kill you know or-" Snatcher nodded silently,"Before you do that,I want you to have this.." Vanessa took a golden crown she kept out her bag. She stood up from his side and closed her eyes not wanting to see what Bow does.

When she opened them,he was dead. Bow looked down at her work and sighed,"That goes two friends..feeling less hopeful now.." She said picking her bat up that was now freshly covered in blood. Vanessa took the crown and placed it on his head,"Goodnight..sweet prince.." She said as she walked back with Bow.

Grooves and Conductor just got finish on chopping wood and collecting food,"Did we really need to waste a whole day getting this stuff?" Conductor asked holding bag full of food,"Hey,at least we have it. So we can at least live long enough." Grooves corrected,"I see,anyways,we better get to the cabin. The girls must be worried sick by now." The two birds left the area walking towards their home.

"Girls! We're back!" Grooves said walking in to complete silence. Conductor followed after,the two looked around confused on why it was quiet. But that was when one of Conductor's grand children chirped out,the two followed that noise to one of the rooms. MG and the kids were there around the bed of where a girl slept,"What's..going on?" The blonde girl looked up her eyes red with tears in them,she ran up and hugged them,"I..I didn't mean to..I didn't know the water..was..was..deadly.." Grooves walked over to Hat kid

She looked..better but she had one thing noticeable,black spots appearing around her,"What happened?" "We..We were swimming in the lake..and when we got out..she started to cough blood..and..and..she passed out..I didn't know what to do..I'm..I'm so dumb!" MG yelled hitting herself,"Your not,you just didn't know.." Conductor said hugging her. Grooves checked her temperature,"Fever..pale..coughing blood..oh no.." "What is it?" "Is it bad?!" "It is..form our stand point...she has the Black Fever."

The room fell silent besides the chirps,"So,it's hopeless huh? She's going to-" "Is there anything we can do?!" MG yelled,"Theres not much we CAN do..but we could use medication to stop it from getting worse. It won't cure it but at least it'll stop it." Grooves said standing up,"How the peck are we going to find medicine out in this waste land?!" "My point exactly..we might as well,give-" "NO!"

MG looked at Hat kid,"I did this to her,so I'm going to help her get better! What medicine do I need?" Grooves sighed,"It's called Mebendazole,though not the best it will stop the spread of it to the body." "That's all I need." The girl walked out the room and started to pack. She carried a gun,food,water,and finally an extra gun and bullets,"I'm heading out." She said walking towards the door.

"Finding that medicine is close to impossible! Don't even bother." Grooves said,"If theirs a will..there a way." She said looking back at the two,"and I won't come back til I find it. And If I don't come..then I'm most likely dead or got lost. Give me 5 days at best." MG walked out into her new realm.

Vanessa and Bow were walking still,the sun was going down quickly,"We need to head back!" "No! We need to continue to search." "Why even at this point?! We lost Snatcher and we know the rest of our friends are dead-" "THEIR NOT DEAD!" Bow yelled making the birds fly away,"Well,I'm not doing this. I'm heading back,give me the compass." Bow rolled her eyes and reached into her bag...but got nothing,"What are you waiting for?" "I..I don't have it.." Vanessa's eyes widened,"What do you mean?!" "I mean I don't have it..wait..I..I left it with Snatcher.."

"Oh great! Just Great! We're lost,it's almost night,and the walkers are out,perfect time to say something I don't wanna hear! Thank you lord for making me officially lose my cool!" Vanessa yelled walking back and forth and rambling about random things mainly about what's going on,while Bow tried to think of something,"I could have been safe in my manor but NO,I had to go to some party and get into an escape pod with random strangers! I mean,at least I could have taken some of the food!" Bow then remembered,"The time orbs!" "Oh great! We're both insane!! Lord,please kill us now and have a vulture eat our remains." "Stop being dramatic and listen..Hat kid told me about the time orbs,they are what make time pieces. If we find all of them,we'll be able to stop the event from happening!"

"OH MY GOD,We completely lost it! Lord kill us now!" "Vanessa! I'm serious! This could help us stop the event so we'd be in a better way now!" The blonde maiden was too far into insanity,"I'm going to die here! It's final! I'm with a complete lunatic and we're gonna die here! I send all my stuff to Mr.tree!" Bow rolled her eyes and started to walk forward,"You-" Bow grew confused as she saw the maiden yelling at the ground,she sighed and grabbed the girl by the collar and dragged her to where they were going.


	7. Reunited once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way,Mustache girl walks upon Mafia town and finds the thing she needed and someone  
> Bow and Vanessa,they come across a cabin in the woods.

A tune escaped MG's mouth as she wondered the woods while having guilt follow behind,she had one objective and that was to find the medicine and save Hat Kid from death. Then they would forget about it,they would be happy again. She took out a cigarette and lit it,"I'll find it..sooner or later I will.." She said sighing sadly. It was always quiet when the group walked,but it was lonelier now. Her thoughts trailed off of the one they lost. MG sighed knowing that remembering is bad for a situation like this,just focus on the future and move forward.

MG continued on her way on finding a hospital or pharmacy at least,guilt always stuck with her and would not go away no matter what she did to forget. MG didn't stop,even if her legs were giving in she didn't stop but everything was harder with only one eye.

All her walking came handy since she came across the town she lived,'Mafia Town.' MG smiled looking around seeing her old home. She walked ahead,she knew where everything was so she could find medicine to help her dear Hat Kid,MG looked around the building's signs seeing if there was a pharmacy around. The hooded girl noticed the shop and ran into it,the store had medication. MG walked in,she looked through the shelves and found what she needed,"Yes! don't worry Hatty! I'm-" A gun being loaded was heard causing her to stand still in fear," _Make any movement,and I'll shoot. Who are you and why are you here?_ " A young boy's voice said very sternly,"My name..well nickname is Mustache Girl..and..and I need this medicine for my friend..she's going to die without it."

"Who is she?" "Her name is..is..Hat kid..I love her very much..if she dies...I'll might as well die!" The boy put his gun down,"Hat Kid? She's..Ok?" MG turned around and saw a familer face,"Timmy?" The boy had black hair and a ripped t-shirt,he had one dull eye he couldn't see out of,"How..do you know my name?" "Hat Kid told me about you,she said your a close friend from her planet that she hasn't seen in years. Wait..how did you get here?"

Timmy sighed putting his gun away,"I came here to find Hat kid and warn her about the asteroids but..it was too late. I couldn't find her,for months I've been here living off of supplies I could find anywhere. Anyways,what's wrong with her? Is she ok?" MG sighed,"It was my fault..the water had a disease..So I went out to find the cure..and I did! All I need is to get back to the cabin and give this to her and she'll be ok again!" Timmy grabbed his bag,"I'm coming with you." He said nodding,"That'll be great! We could always use the extra help..since..Cooking..died.." MG sighed sadly,"Hey..it'll be ok! We'll get through this." Timmy said smiling reassuringly. They both nodded determined looks crossing their face.

Soon,Timmy gathered his supplies and went with MG to the cabin to reunite with the ones they love once again.

"I was so mean to him!! I should have been nicer!!" Vanessa cried as she was dragged through the woods,"How much longer do I have to suffer?" Bow asked as she walked. The sun was closed to setting and the little girl was praying their was a cave near by or some sort of shelter near,Bow looked at the queen who was sobbing,"Calm down..your going to get unwanted attention from zombies." Bow said annoyed. The girl stopped moving when she heard voices,"Do you think she'll be ok?" A familer voice asked,Bow looked over and saw the birds the ran Dead Birds Studios,"I hope so..All we can do is pray.." Conductor said holding wood,The two turned around and started to walk towards a cabin.

Bow and Vanessa followed behind and watched them entered it,"Should we-" Bow was interrupted when Vanessa ran towards the building,"HELP!! We're going insane!!" She screamed,Bow ran after her. The cabin door opened showing Grooves holding a shot gun,"Woah Woah! It's just us!" Bow said lifting her hands up,Grooves lowered it and was surprised,"Your alive!" Conductor yelled happily,"YOUR alive!" Bow said even more happily. They hugged happy to see each other again,"Where's Hat kid?" Grooves and Conductor looked at each other concerned. They invited her in and saw the little owls running around,"BABIES!!" Vanessa screamed running up to one and twirling one around happily.

Grooves and Conductor took her to the bedroom where Hat Kid was resting,Bow ran up to her and hugged her but Grooves stopped her from continuing it,"What's wrong?" She asked confused,"She has a sickness,she needs to rest." Bow Kid looked at the girl who she cared and loved a lot,Hat Kid opened her eyes and smiled,"Hey guys...is Mustache back yet?" "Not yet..just rest." Grooves said as she closed her eyes again,Bow looked down,"Don't worry,she'll be ok..hopefully.." Conductor said taking them out the room.

That night,MG and Timmy walked through the woods following the trail she took to get to Mafia town,"What's your story?" Timmy asked,"What story?" "How did you lose your eye?" "Oh..well I went into a house and got shot with an arrow. Turns out whoever lived there made a trap for zombies or something." MG said taking her eye off the road,"Wow..that sounds better then how I lost my eye." "How'd you lose it?" "I lost my eye when I was trying to trade supplies with Mafia Boss,sadly didn't corroborate and he poked my eye with a near by stick. He tried to get my other eye but I shot him before he did." Timmy said,"That sounds way cooler!" "Not really..But thank you." That's when MG saw the light that shined through the woods. She ran towards it and Timmy followed behind,it was the cabin,"We're here! Got the medicine?" Timmy took it out,"Awesome!"

A knock was heard on the hard wooden door that filled the cabin,Grooves walked up to it and looked through it,"Their back!" He yelled opening it,"We're BACK!" "we?" That's when all 4 saw the boy,"Who..is he?" Bow asked seeing Timmy,"You the boy,Hat kid keeps talking about? Yeah,this is him!" MG said taking the medicine and running to the room where Hat Kid slept,Bow walked over to the boy,"So..your Timmy huh?" "Yes..you are?" "Bow Kid.." A sound of happiness was heard making everyone run into the room.

MG was hugging Hat Kid as she looked more healthier,"Thank stars your ok!" Conductor said,Bow looked at her shaking,Hat Kid looked over and smiled,"You made it!" She said smiling happily,Bow started to cry and ran towards her and hugged her sobbing. Timmy watched as the 2 other girls hugged the once sick girl,"I..I lose the ribbon you gave me..I'm so sorry.." "It's fine..we're here together now.." Hat Kid said moving the hair out Bow's face. Everyone smiled knowing that every day,would only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait..WHAT ABOUT BOW'S GROUP? Don't worry,I'll finish their storyline and add them to the cabin group..well..two at least..HINT HINT..


	8. End of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of zombie chapter 1. The book's continuing but this is the end of chapter 1. Don't worry chapter 2 is in the works.

'It's been 5 months since Bow,Vanessa and Timmy joined. Ever since,we've been doing better with supplies since Timmy is a great scavenger for someone whose blind in one eye,he's actually really good at seeing. Bow told me the rest of their team will come looking for them sooner or later,if they don't me,Grooves,and Mustache will go look for them. But so far everything is perfect..considering the situation,things are fine..not a lot of zombies are around and we sometimes just let them wonder around. Conductor came up with an idea,if theirs a hordes,we can use the zombies to keep them away. Just remove the jaw and keep the zombies outside the house tied up. Great idea right? I'm glad I'm with my friends and surviving with everyone I love. I hope the others will join. Today marks the day when the asteroid hit,we're all going to eat good food! I can't wait!'

Hat Kid smiled as she closed her diary she kept in her hat,she got up and walked outside stretching. Grooves and Timmy was working on a wall and they were very close to be done,Mustache and Vanessa were gathering water since Bow had something that purified water so they could drink it. And Bow was on the roof looking out. Hat Kid looked at the sky smiling at the clouds that float by,"You like her don't you?" MG snapped out her thoughts hearing someone talk,she looked at Vanessa as she had a smug look on her face,"I do..as a friend." The girl said taking her bucket of water to the side,"Oh really? Then why do you look at her while she sleeps?" "I DON'T!" The queen laughed taking her water and walking out the water,"I'm just teasing. Now help me get this in the jugs."

Bow looked out into the sky just thinking,she sighed and took her final cigarette out,"Here's to new life.." She said lighting it,inhale..exhale..inhale..exhale,"Hey,don't you know it's wrong to smoke?" MG asked as she got on the roof as well,Bow looked over taking the cigarette out her mouth exhaling the smoke,"Can't I just relax for awhile? I'm under a lot of stress right now.." "I know how that is.." MG said sitting next to her and taking her own pack out,Bow watched as she lit hers,"When did you start?" "Well..me and my group were staying in a gas station and I found them. I wanted to try one so I did..and I became so relaxed..I just took a few packs.." "I started after I twisted my ankle." "God your ankle? What's up with you and getting hurt? I bet you just want nurse Hat by your side~" "No. Conductor is the one that helped me. He knows a few medical things." The two girls laughed a bit,"Do you drink?" MG asked taking out flask and drinking whatever was in there

"Not really,what's in there?" "My hopes and dreams...or ginger ale..eithers fine." Bow giggled a bit,"Hey! You two! Look what we found!" Grooves yelled as he and Timmy looked excited.

Everyone looked at the 2 time orbs,"So do these like go back in time or something?" Vanessa asked looking confused,"We need a complete time piece to do that. These just look into the past and present of the user." Hat said,"Then how are we going to make a time piece?" Bow asked,"Well..if we could contact anyone from outside earth then we could try to ask people from my home planet..or maybe even get help!" "I like that idea.." Timmy said smiling,"But how are we going to do that?" Conductor asked,"We need to find my ship..but I don't know where it landed.." Mustache's eyes winded,"I know where it landed!" Everyone looked over at her,"It landed in a desert! I saw it when were were deporting!" "But how are we going to get there? We're far away from where the escape pods let off." "We'll think of something..In the meantime,we should get some work going." Hat Kid taking the orb and putting it in her hat.

As the day set,everyone was in bed sleeping. Hat Kid was looking at the time orbs as the glowed,she held one and saw herself with her parents. She wanted to cry but knew that tears were pointless now,"I'll be home soon.." She said holding it to her with a smile and a single tears.

_End of Chapter 1_


	9. Traveling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grooves and Bow head out to find supplies but instead they find something even worse  
> Back at the cabin,things also go wrong and the team is once again broken up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Chapter 2,and I decided to give Conductor a back story then just the abusive ex boyfriend story but don't worry,the ex boyfriend is in this if you don't want to or not

Conductor started to pack up needed resources for the two,"Here you go. Make sure you guys stay safe." He said putting the bag on Groove's back,"We will." He said walking towards the door,"Ready to go Bow?" "Yeah! In a moment." She said grabbing her bow and putting it into her hair before walking towards the door,"Get back safely..ok?" Conductor asked,"We will..I promise.." The owl kissed the Penguin on the cheek giving a warm smile. The two started to walk outside the wall leaving the cabin,the ones left behind watched as they left,"I hope they know where their going." Vanessa said,"Grooves may not be the brightest..but he's smart. So I know he won't let anything bad happen to him." The owl said smiling,"Since when were you so open up?" Mustache asked,"Your mostly silent and just fed the kids." Conductor rolled his eyes(?) and walked back into the cabin.

The silence of the forest was almost scary. But nothing really mattered,all that mattered was finding food,water,and maybe survivors. Grooves was the most silent,and Bow noticed this. She was also silent but was still the girl she used to be,but Grooves..he was more serious and refused to smile if you'd ask. Bow looked over at the darker side of the woods seeing no sign of movement,"Is anything going to show up?" The penguin looked over but said nothing. Bow stayed silent the remaining time they were traveling. It was getting dark but they both knew that going back isn't an option,so they kept going. A zombie popped up but was shot down by Grooves who was alert the whole time,Bow's eyes widen when she saw the quick movement of the penguin. Grooves kept moving like nothing happened,Bow ran after him,"How did you do that?! You need to teach me that-" "Please leave me alone." Grooves said annoyed,the girl went quiet again holding her gun tightly.

When night came over. Everything turned dark and quiet. Hat Kid looked out the window looking for any sign of the two that were supposed to come back when it became dark,"Maybe they got lost." Mustache said giving her a bowel of soup,"How? Bow is really good at navigating. There's no way that they could have gotten lost." Vanessa looked over from feeding the kids,"Don't worry guys,I bet they're on the way back." She said bring the hope back up. But everything went silent once again when a gun shot was heard,everyone didn't dare to move. Timmy turned off the lantern and reached for his bat. Someone was at the door knocking," **We saw the lights..Open up.** " A male's voice said knocking,everyone looked at each other in fear,but Conductor was the one who was the most terrified," **OPEN..UP..** " He yelled banging on the door,Conductor grabbed the kids and put them into the bag that he carried them in,"Vanessa,go out the back and take them. Hat Kid,Timmy,and Mustache go with her." Conductor said giving the bag to her,"What about you?" She asked,"I'll catch up." He said sternly turning his back to them,"We're not leaving you!" Mustache yelled,"GO!" He yelled again. The few looked at each other,"Please be safe.." Hat kid said as they left through the back window. Conductor looked down tears falling from his face," **We're going to break the door if you don't open!** " The owl smiled slightly as his feathers grew red and orange at the tips," **Last warning!** " The man yelled,the owl lookedout where the rest of the team ran out watching as they ran from the area," **Alright then! You asked for it!** " The door broke down and the man was reveled to be a human,"You picked the wrong day..peck neck.." Conductor said as fire appeared around him,"W..What the hell?!" The human yelled as the cabin was engulfed in flames.

The owl(?) had a smile cross his face as he walked through the flames is hands behind his back,"What are you?!" The human yelled as he backed off,the owl just smiled and walked out the broken cabin. The human was pushed in and was now becoming one with the flames. Conductor was still bring the fire with him causing the dead grass to catch on fire,this was an issue since birth but he could care less as long as the fire didn't spread to the ones he loved then it didn't matter. But he didn't see the other team of humans that were with the burning human,that's why when he was splashed with the water he was immanently taken down,"A fire spirit? Did..he do this?" A female voice asked,"He's powerful..we should take him.." A male voice said. Soon Conductor was picked up and taken far away from the flames.

Grooves and Bow were still walking through the forest,it seemed like the walking was taking forever. But then Bow noticed something,"There!" She yelled pointing at a cave she knew,"What-" Grooves was grabbed by the hand and dragged up towards the area. Bow looked in and saw something that would haunt her dreams.

"Oh..god.." The remaining specs of the team Bow was part of. The bodies of Mafia and Badge seller,"No..H..How..did..no!" She cried falling to her knees crying,the penguin pat her back as he looked at the remains of the two,"How did I let this happen?!" She yelled crying loudly. Grooves sighed,"Let's get back to the cabin.." He said picking the girl from the ground,"Ok.." She said tears down her face staining the concrete floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh Boy,They are in for a surprise..


	10. The flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grooves and Bow come back to the discovery of the burned cabin

The two walked through the dark woods going home to relax with the ones they love

Bow lifted her nose and smelled something burned..like wood,"What's wrong?" "Something smells weird.." That's when the two looked up to see flames

They both ran to where the light was coming from and stood in horror as the cabin was engulfed in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very..very short..


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conductor awakes in a dark area chained to a bed,as he lights up the area it happens to not be friendly but also..familiar
> 
> Mustache and Hat's relationship grows

A light flashed through the window,which was weird since it wasn't morning. Conductor sat up rubbing his forehead that had some wet liquid going down,water,never liked water. He looked around trying to find some sorta of light switch,but found none. So as a second resort,he created a flame to see the room. It was a bedroom,a very nice looking bed room like something you'd find a dead body in.

The owl tried to walk over to where the door was but noticed his leg was chained up to a twin sized bed,he held the fame over it and watched it melt,"Wow..these peck necks couldn't even bother make the metal nonflammable." Conductor said closing his hand getting rid of the flame. The owl walked towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked,"Damn,these people really want me to stay? It's cute..but annoying." Another flame was made and held over the knob and it began to melt.

He walked out into the old house,it was nice just like the house. It looked just like some old ladies house,Conductor heard talking downstairs and quickly hid to listen in

" _If he breaks out..then it's clear that he's strong._ " " _Yes. Did you make everything else nonflammable so he can't leave?_ " " _Yes sir! Everything if set to go! We'll get those feathers soon enough!_ "

Conductor's ear(??) twitched as he heard footsteps approach,'just burn their face..then try to find a way out..' He said standing up flames showing in his hands. When the figure walked up holding a bucket of water,they looked over and saw the owl and splashed the bucket on him,"Yep. He got out." They said as the owl hissed in pain,"Wow. Impressive." Another said.

The 4 friends and owl babies sat in the woods in front of a fire,"Do you think Grooves and Bow are going to find us?" Mustache asked trying to bandaged her eye,"I hope so..we just gotta hope,that's our best bet." Vanessa said. Hat kid stood up and walked off,"Where are you going?" "Walking." Everyone watched as she left,"Mustache can you go check on her? Take this gun just in case." The girl took it and followed the hat girl.

"Hey Hatty! Wait up!" The hat child didn't stop,"Hat kid! Please wait for me!" Mustache yelled chasing after,"GO.AWAY." The mustache girl stopped when Hat kid stopped and said that,"Hatty..what's wrong?" "EVERYTHING!" The girl broke down finally,"I kept trying to stay positive and say that everything will be fine! But everything ends up bad! Cooking died! You lost your eye! We lost Grooves,Bow,and Conductor! The rest of our friends might be dead,and I can't take this anymore!" Hat Kid yelled breaking down. Mustache took a step forward before Hat Kid pulled out a orb out her hat,"These things are now USELESS!" She yelled throwing it away into the forest along with a shatter sound

The blonde girl walked forward and placed a hand on the brown haired girl's shoulder making her look up through tears,"It's ok..I know what you mean,but with your positvity..you stopped me from..ending it." Hat kid's eyes widen,"Yep. It was going to be at the hospital,but you kept me from doing that. Thank you.." Mustache said hugging her. The girl started to sob now hugging back not letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates these past few days..um.yeah inspiration has been lacking but I promise I'll update this book more often


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grooves and Bow continued to walk trying to find their friends when a zombie comes out and tries to bite Bow
> 
> Mustache leads the group forward in the dark woods and comes across a boat

The human and moon penguin walked the dark forest,Groove's mind was blank,he needed no thoughts holding him back. But Bow had many thoughts,it hurt her that she did have these thoughts. She was finally happy with her friends but now they were gone.

She stopped turning her head towards the cabin,the flames were finally subsiding. Grooves looked at her and sighed,"We need to continue." He said. The girl sighed and walked forward with him

They wouldn't stop for sometime,even if the moon was making them tired they knew if they stopped,that would just be asking for a death wish. They were a great distance away from the cabin but the smell of the smoke stayed in the air which didn't help at all. Bow looked back feeling sadness overcome her,"They have to be alive..They have to.." Grooves stopped and sighed,"You can't just hope things are going to be ok..Things..don't work that way." The girl looked at him,"What happened to 'Things will be ok if we put our minds to it'? What happened to THAT Grooves?"

"Bow,We don't have time for this." "Why are you all of a sudden acting so serious?" "Because the world is ending! The last time we saw each-other happy was back at Hat Kid's spaceship and we didn't know we'd be in for THIS!" "But you were laughing and talking! Now you don't laugh or talk!" The yelling stopped when a sound came from the bush. A zombie of a metro cat came out with it's teeth out ready to bite the girl

Bow opened her eyes to see Grooves in front of her taking the fall for her,with a bullet in the cats head it was safe to say it was dead. Grooves felt weak and fell to the ground,"Grooves!" The girl yelled rushing towards him. She saw the bite,it was small but very effective. She started to cry,"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. The penguin looked at her,"Don't..stop..running..look..for..help..and.never..stop running.." "I..I will.." Grooves smiled at her before passing away into a sleep unknown to other life. Bow knew she only had 5 minutes before the bite got to him,she stood up wiping the tears out her eyes

She took his glasses as a sign to remember him,the gun,and before she left. She grabbed a flower and placed it on his body,"Say hi to Cooking,Snatcher,Mafia and Badge.." Bow said wiping the tears from her eyes before running off

Mustache and the others walked to forest as the night began to subside,Hat Kid looked over like she heard something,"You ok?" Vanessa asked,"I am..I just thought I heard something." She said as they continued to walk

Timmy looked around them ready to shoot anything that moved,Vanessa held onto the owl children tightly as they slept peacefully,Hat Kid couldn't think of anything besides finding Bow Grooves and Conductor,and Mustache..she found something useful

"A boat!" She yelled running towards it the others following behind,it was pretty small on top but the bottom was kinda huge. Mustache looked at it to see it was steady,it was pretty steady and she smiled when she learned this,"We can find help!" She announced happily. The rest smiled and went on the boat except Hat Kid,"Come on! We need to get going!" Mustache said taking her hand,"I..I know..but..what about them?" 

The blonde girl sighed and hugged the brown hair,"They'll be fine..we'll find them one day.." Hat Kid took in a deep breath before walking onto the boat

It pulled away from the dock and drove away into the deep sea

Just as it past the horizon,Bow walked by and saw their was no boat,"Huh..Well there goes my way out..." She said as she continued to walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for the week and I hope you hated it
> 
> If you get the reference here's a cookie🍪


End file.
